<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tease by likearose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485641">tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearose/pseuds/likearose'>likearose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearose/pseuds/likearose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong keeps trying to seduce Yuta with no success.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift to one of my dearest friends. Since I'm uploading this with like 30 minutes left of the day, I hope you had a great day love &lt;3 and I hope that Taeyong's attempts to seduce Yuta brings you joy.</p><p>I did not check for grammar mistakes, so if any are encountered, please ignore them. I'll eventually come back to fix them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was a naturally flirty and affectionate person, everyone knew that. He was always touching the other members, whether it be by hugging them or caressing a part of their body, and would always flirt with everyone, no matter who they were, whenever he was out on a schedule. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise then that while Yuta was sitting in the living room searching for something to watch on TV, Taeyong came in and sat down beside him, throwing his legs onto Yuta’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta looked at the man half-sitting in his lap, his breath getting caught in his throat at the exposed sliver of Taeyong’s stomach. He thinks he was staring for too long, leaving Taeyong’s question unanswered, as the other nudged his leg with a knowing look on his face. Yuta cleared his throat, “I was just looking for something. Nothing has caught my eye yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong hummed. “There’s this Netflix show Johnny recommended, I think you would like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta handed him the remote, sneaking a glance back at Taeyong. Once the other found the show he was looking for, he settled into a more comfortable position, grabbing Yuta’s hands to drape his arms over his legs. Soon after though, something happened, and honestly, Yuta should’ve expected it, but he had no way of knowing if it was done on purpose or if it was just an accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong had bumped his foot against Yuta’s crotch, and Yuta hoped that the other couldn’t feel him hardening in his pants</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>II.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time it happened, they had all gathered around on the 10th floor to spend some quality time together (which just translates to having the TV on in the background while they played drinking games). Yuta had no idea what game the group decided to play now, because Taeyong decided to press himself closer to Yuta, the heat of his body burning up Yuta’s side and his breath tickling Yuta’s neck. Taeyong’s body shook in silent laughter as he undoubtedly felt Yuta shiver with the close proximity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuta~” Taeyong whispered in Yuta’s ear, the latter having to take a deep breath to clear his thoughts before they ventured into dangerous territory, “I think the others are starting a game of truth or dare now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Yuta groan. For the entire group, truth or dare was just an excuse to have everyone embarrass themselves in front of an audience. Sure enough, once the game was in full swing, Yuta had done enough dares that he would most likely come to regret in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Jaehyun was in the middle of his dare and had everyone’s attention that it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was lightly scratching Yuta’s thigh when, intentionally or accidentally (Yuta really didn’t know), he felt Taeyong’s hand brush against his crotch. Yuta was already half-hard from having Taeyong so close to him, which the latter was definitely able to feel. Taeyong snatched his hand away when Jaehyun turned towards him, and Yuta was left hoping that no one else would notice the tent in his shorts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Yuta was sure Taeyong was up to something. Ever since that day Taeyong had his legs in Yuta’s lap, he’s been increasing the amount of teasing he’s put Yuta through. Today, though, takes the cake. Everyone had packed into the 5th-floor living room for another hangout, except this time it was a movie night and they were watching some action movie Mark had recommended. Taeyong had insisted that Yuta sit in his spot, only for him to plop himself onto Yuta’s lap. Yuta was fine with this, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for the fact that Taeyong wouldn’t stop squirming, making Yuta become fully hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Yuta hissed, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to find a comfortable position,” Taeyong whispered, a teasing tone to his voice. Thankfully, he settled after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the movie had gotten interesting enough that everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen, Yuta felt Taeyong start grinding in slow, torturous movements. Yuta squeezed Taeyong’s hips in warning, but that seemed to have the opposite effect, as Taeyong started grinding even harder. Yuta felt his orgasm fast approaching, and just like a pre-pubescent teen, he came in his pants, biting his lips to contain his moans. Taeyong then curled up in his lap, and Yuta could see his lips twitch up into a smirk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>IV.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta wished that he had never left his room. He had gone down to Doyoung’s floor to bother him about a game, only to find out that he wasn’t even there and had gone out shopping. So, Yuta decided to poke his head into each of the rooms to see who he could find. He found Haechan focused on an Overwatch game while talking to who he assumed to be Yangyang, so he quietly moved onto the next room as to not disturb the boy. On his way to Taeyong’s room, he heard a voice that sounded like Johnny’s. That in itself wasn’t weird, the members would always be in each other’s rooms. What was weird, though, was the large white box on Taeyong’s bed and the fact that Johnny’s back was facing the door, blocking his view on Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll like it?” He heard Taeyong ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could he not? You look so pretty Yongie,” Johnny replied, making Yuta furrow his eyebrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What were they talking about? And who was ‘he’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’ve been trying everything to seduce him but he hasn’t even reacted. The closest I got was to our recent movie night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Yuta gasp, which caught the attention of both Taeyong and Johnny, making the two of them turn to look at Yuta standing in the doorway. Yuta wanted to turn and walk away, he really did, but what made him freeze was the fact that Taeyong was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingerie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the set fitting just right on his body. He made the mistake of looking down, noticing that the panties were </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, barely even covering Taeyong’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Yuta? Doesn’t Taeyong look pretty?” Yuta knew Johnny was smirking, finding joy in seeing how flustered Yuta was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, no words coming out of his mouth. Once he saw Taeyong approaching him, he turned and bolted out of the room. If he had stayed there any longer, he was sure Taeyong would’ve made him cum in his pants again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s intentions should’ve been obvious when he texted Yuta saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘come over, the others are out. i’ll cook us something’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Yuta walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with Taeyong wearing nothing but short shorts that showed off his thighs and an apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yuta!” Taeyong greeted with a cheerful wave, “I’m almost done with our food. The table is set already, so you can sit down and relax for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta distracted himself with a game on his phone until he heard Taeyong walk towards the table. Yuta looked up, the offer to help him bring the food out right on the tip of his tongue, but the words died out once he noticed that Taeyong had taken his apron off and it was obvious that he wasn’t wearing underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, for someone who’s incredibly smart, you’ve been really dumb these past few weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>+1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed, walking over and straddling Yuta. “I’ve been doing everything I could to seduce you, but you never reacted. Either you’re oblivious, or you’re just not interested in me. I don’t think that’s true though, I can feel you getting hard right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Taeyong, come here,” Yuta growled before bringing Taeyong forward into a kiss. The kiss was passionate, the result of weeks worth of sexual tension. Taeyong pulled away from the kiss with a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuta, let’s go into my room. I don’t want any of the other guys coming back to see us fucking on the table near food.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two are so loud that they don't hear it when the others come home, which is something that they get teased a lot about later. They end up going out to eat since the food ends up being eaten by the others, but neither complain because they're finally going out on an unofficial date.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>